The present invention relates to image processing devices and methods, and more particularly to an image processing device and method for a video game. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to improvements of the techniques for facilitating identification of characters displayed on a display.
Conventionally, image processing has been applied in many fields. Recently, a new image processing technique has been established in the field of video game devices. Conventional game processing devices are generally composed of a game device body which executes various game programs stored beforehand, a peripheral device controller which gives operation commands to the respective elements of the game device body, and a display which displays the result of the processing performed by the game device body.
The game processing devices of this type are constructed so as to perform a desired processing operation through the peripheral device controller on the characters displayed on the display. For example, the player visually identifies a character as an attacked object displayed on the display, and manipulates a gun unit to make a predetermined attack on the identified character. The game device body determines success or failure in the attack on the basis of whether the attack has been made appropriately.
Conventionally, the player cannot easily identify a character which is subjected to image processing because the character is displayed in a small size on the display screen or a plurality of characters is displayed simultaneously. In order to clearly display a character to the player in the field of video game devices, several improvements have been tried. For example, in order to facilitate the identification of the character, a cursor which identifies the character is displayed on the display screen such that the cursor is moved along with the character. In addition, when an attack on the character fails, the character is displayed in an enlarged scale.
In the field of video game devices, however, the content of the game becomes sophisticated and the speed at which the game picture is developed increases. Thus, in the conventional character display techniques, it is difficult to display the character such that it is identified easily and rapidly. Even when the identification of the character is facilitated in the conventional game processing devices, an auxiliary display for the player to predict the next movement of the character has not been allowed for.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image processing device and method which is capable of easily and rapidly identifying a character displayed on the display screen and of predicting the next movement of the character.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an image processor for performing image processing to display a character on a display, comprising:
mark displaying means for displaying a mark to indicate the character on the display;
mark moving means for moving the mark so as to indicate the character; and
mark display state changing means for changing a displayed state of the mark depending on the advancement of the image processing state of the character.
According to this invention, the mark displayed by the mark displaying means is moved by the mark moving means to a position where the character is indicated by the mark. Simultaneously, the displayed state of the mark changes depending on the advancement of the processed image state of the character, so that the mark is displayed such that the character""s position and processed image state are recognized together.
The mark displaying means may display the mark in the form of a frame which surrounds the character such that the character is recognized easily.
The mark moving means may comprise character coordinate reading means for reading a coordinate position of the character to move the mark near the coordinate of that position.
According to this invention, since the mark moves in correspondence to the coordinate position of the character, the mark captures the position of the character at all times.
The image processor may comprise character display scale factor changing means for changing a display scale factor of the character in steps corresponding to the displayed state of the character.
According to this invention, since the display scale factor of the character is changed in steps corresponding to the displayed state (for example, the effective or ineffective state) of the character, the character is zoomed-in on only when the character is to be noted.
The mark display state changing means may comprise mark display scale factor changing means for changing, in steps, the display scale factor of the mark which indicates the character in correspondence to the displayed state of the character.
According to this invention, the display scale factor of the mark is changed in correspondence to the displayed state of the character, and the mark is zoomed-in as requested.
The display scale factor changing means may change the display scale factor of the mark in correspondence to the display scale factor of the character.
According to this invention, the character corresponds in its display scale factor to the mark. The image of the character is either displayed as being zoomed-in on or out by a camera.
The display scale factor enlarging means may comprise display scale factor enlarging means for enlarging the display scale factor of the mark in steps when a predetermined character is displayed as the character.
According to this invention, when a predetermined character (for example, an effective character) is displayed as the character, it is zoomed-in on.
The display scale factor changing means may comprise display scale factor reducing means for reducing the display scale factor of the mark in steps when a predetermined character is displayed as the character.
According to this invention, when a predetermined character (for example, an ineffective character) is displayed as the character, it is zoomed out.
The display scale factor changing means may enlarge the display scale factor of the mark in steps when a first character is displayed as the character, and reduces the display scale factor of the mark in steps when a second character is displayed as the character.
According to this invention, when the first character is displayed (in an effective state), the mark zooms in, while when a second character is displayed (in an ineffective state), the mark is zoomed out.
The mark display state changing means may comprise color changing means for changing the displayed color of the mark.
According to this invention, the displayed color of the mark changes.
The mark display state changing means may comprise pointer position changing means for displaying a pointer along with the mark and changing the displayed position of the pointer relative to the position of the mark.
According to this invention, the pointer""s changing displayed position relative to the position of the mark is displayed, and changes in time, for example, in the timer, or changing conditions, are displayed.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an image processor for performing image processing to display a character on a display, comprising:
mark displaying means for displaying a mark to indicate a character on the display;
mark moving means for moving the mark so as to indicate the character;
pointer position changing means for displaying the mark along with a pointer and changing the displayed position of the pointer relative to the mark; and
color changing means for changing the displayed color of the mark in correspondence to changes in the displayed position of the pointer which is changed by said pointer position changing means.
According to this invention, the color of the mark changes depending on changes in the relative position of the pointers, so that the time, or the degree of urgency involved in a change in the situation, can be reported to the player.
The pointer position changing means may display a plurality of pointers along with the mark at different positions and changes the respective displayed positions of the pointers relative to the mark.
According to this invention, by instantaneously changing positions of the pointers, the immediate changing situation is displayed.
The image processor may comprise character changing means for changing the display of the character which the mark indicates from a first character to a second character when the displayed positions of the respective pointers relative to the mark are caused to substantially coincide by said pointer position changing means.
According to this invention, when both the displayed positions of the pointers substantially coincide, display of the character is changed. For example, a first and a second character which respectively express a standing and a shot-down character, may be used in a game involving shooting the first character down when a gun unit is sighted on the first character.
The image processor may comprise a display for displaying the states of processing performed by said respective means.
The results of the processing performed by the respective means are displayed on the display.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides an image processing method for displaying a character on a display, comprising the steps of:
displaying on the display a mark which indicates the character;
moving the mark so as to indicate the character;
changing a display scale factor of the character indicated by the mark; and
changing the displayed state of the mark depending on the processed image state of the character.
According to this invention, when the display scale factor of the character changes, image processing is performed in which the displayed state of the mark changes depending on a change in the display scale factor.